mafdominusfandomcom-20200216-history
The MAFDOMiNUS Movie
The MAFDOMiNUS Movie is an upcoming drama, comedy, spy film directed by Mitchel Reyna. Based upon the YouTube channel of the same name. Starring Mitchel Reyna, Kian Schaeffer, David Fortune and Tyler Bettineski. Plot The movie starts off with the establishment of alternate universes (multiverse theory). We then see the volcano on Isla Nublar erupt. It kills an Indominus Rex, who turns out to be MAFDOMiNUS' mother. Gru travels to the island for volcano data, and finds the baby MAFDOMiNUS. Feeling sympathy for it, he takes it with him and adopts him. 20 years later, MAFDOMiNUS is in a state of depression because YouTube started to terminate his favorite YouTubers (it's caused by Article 13 and the eradication of Net Neutrality) and YouTube won't allow videos about him anymore. Zilla Tries to cheer him up, but to no avail. Logan Thirtyacre, breaks into a warehouse along with Mechagodzilla as his minion. They steal a teleportation machine. The O.R.G.A.S.M (A sort of Super F.B.I or men in black that protects the world from Aliens, Monsters, Villains, and Feminism) kidnaps Zilla and MAFDOMiNUS and gives them a mission to track down Logan on Isla Nublar (As Isla Nublar has enough resources to power up the machine). At first MAF is reluctant to go on the mission, But Zilla convinces him telling him it could be a way to move on from YouTube. Upon arrival to Isla Nublar, Maf and Zilla discover Gru has stowed away in they're backpack. He joins them on the mission, having previously worked for the O.R.G.A.S.M. Zilla explores the newly re-populated island and sees a group of people cheering at something. It turns out to be Godzilla, who's on a promotional tour for Godzilla King of the Monsters. Zilla tries to talk to him, But Godzilla tells him he's an embarrassment to the Godzilla name and tells him to leave. Zilla has his feelings hurt but MAF quickly cheers him up. They then go after Logan. In the jungle they fight a giant snake. They find Logan and MAF tries to negotiate, but Logan being mentally unstable tries to kill MAF but gru takes the blast. Logan teleports away and Gru dies. MAF starts to pack up and leave, feeling he can't take on. Zilla tries to finish the mission but they have an argument and Zilla tries to stop Logan by himself. MAF then has flashbacks of the first time he and Zilla met. Zilla was also in a state of depression, like him (because of the Godzilla 1998 backlash). But MAF cheers up Zilla, by watching his movie with him. Realizing his mistake, MAF goes to apologize. But discovers Zilla was serious about finishing the mission and is holding Zilla prisoner. MAF goes to the bar to find someone to quickly transport him to Logan's location. he finds the mind flayer, who at first rejects helping MAF, but after MAF confesses his problems of not wanting to move on and promises to change for the better he teleports him to Logan. MAF again tries to talk to Logan but fails. Logan uses the machine to transport MAF to another dimension which is the real world and encounters Mitchel Reyna. Mitchel is freaked out but calms down. With his help, MAF gets back to his universe. MAF then almost eats Logan (but spits him out because he was choking on him). Zilla destroys the Machine with his atomic breath. Mechagodzilla then proceeds to fight MAF. MAF almost loses but Zilla rescues him. Logan is arrested by the O.R.G.A.S.M and is publicly executed by being eaten (and implied raped) by a T-rex. with Mr. G reaper (director of the O.R.G.A.S.M) paying MAF. MAF then gets out his room and is ready for a new life. Zilla is visited by Godzilla, who apologizes for being mean, and even gives him a chance at hollywood by mentioning that Warner Bros is hiring reptiles to play the Rhedosaurus in the Beast from 20,000 fathoms remake. The movie ends with MAF and Zilla watching TV together, hoping for a better future. In a post end-credits scene, Mumble wants to ask Godzilla about the hero who saved the world, but Starfire stops him. Cast * Mitchel Reyna as MAFDOMiNUS (and him mom), Zilla, himself, and the Mind Flayer **MAFDOMiNUS: a young Indominus Rex whose mother died 20 years ago, due to the volcano eruption on Isla Nublar. 20 Years Later (Present Day), he enters a state of depression after Article 13 getting passed and Net Neutrality's repeal, leading to the demise of YouTube. **MAFDOMiNUS' Mom: Not much is known except that before her death, she tried to rescue MAF's supposed siblings **Zilla: MAFDOMiNUS' brother who worked first appeared in TriStar's 1998 film Godzilla, a re-imagining of Godzilla. **Himself: A kid in a different dimension, and he has YouTube channel is called "MAFDOMiNUS". **The Mind Flayer: A creature that has existed for possibly Billions of years and is the cursed son of Yog-sothoth, he was able to teleport Maf and help him. * Kian Schaeffer as Mr. G Reaper **Director of the Organization of Really Great Agent Spy Man (or O.R.G.A.S.M.), a Super F.B.I. that looks after the world. * Tyler Bettineski as Godzilla **Godzilla is a monster originating from a series of Japanese films of the same name. In the movie, he encounters Zilla. * David Fortune as Logan Thirtyacre **The creator of SuperMarioLogan, whose out to get revenge after losing YouTube and his livelihood. * Steve Carell as Gru **The protagonist in the Despicable Me series who speaks with a Russian-American accent. In the movie, he can only say "You will suffer the wrath of Gru!" and his dialogue is spelled out by subtitles, similar to that of the Hitler Parodies. It is revealed that he was part of the O.R.G.A.S.M. who collected volcano data and found Baby Maf and adopted him. In the movie, he is credited as "Gru as Himself" Soundtrack Trailers *''Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen'' *''We Will Rock You by Queen'' Movie *''The Sound of Silence by Simon and Garfunkel'' *"Unbreakable by James Newton Howard" *"Visions by James Newton Howard" *"Hieroglyphics by James Newton Howard" *"Reflection of Elijah by James Newton Howard" *"Weightlifting by James Newton Howard" *"Falling Down by James Newton Howard" *"School Nurse by James Newton Howard" *"Blindsided by James Newton Howard" *"The Orange Man by James Newton Howard" *"Mr. Glass by James Newton Howard" *"Carrying Audrey by James Newton Howard" *"What are you up to Dennis? by West Dylan Thordson" *"Kevin Wendell Crumb by West Dylan Thordson" *"Opening by West Dylan Thordson" *"Bereberebere" *"We gotta get out of this place" *"Father's Funeral" *"Sneaky Snitch" *"Bama Country" Development The film has started development on June 19, 2018 and was announced on June 20, 2018. The trailer was released on August 25, 2018 and is sitting at 1k Views. The movie's first poster was released in September and the secon was released on October. Mitchel Reyna is almost done with the movie being the fact that he said that he had to record the last battle scene. A second trailer was released on November 25, 2018, three months after the first trailer released. The movie will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. On January 25, 2019, he released a clip for the movie. On February 18, 2019, it was announced on a post on MAFDOMiNUS's YouTube channel that the final film will be 1 hour, 29 minutes, and 46 seconds (simply 89 minutes). However, a screenshot from YouTube said that the movie was 1:30:57 (91 minutes). On Febuary 26, 2019, the day before the movie, he released the Final Trailer for the Mafdominus Movie. Home media Mitchel Reyna jokingly tweeted saying that if Article 13 was passed, he would make put the movie on DVD. While Article 13 was passed when the movie was released, there was no effect. However, a fan named PlushyStudios made a DVD version with convertxto dvd, burned on a Verbatim Archival Grade DVD. Intro The intro starts off the Warner Bros. Home Entertainment logo. It then shows the trailer for Rodan, then an FBI Warning. It shows that the movie is rated PG-13 for fantasy violence, language, and a brief sexual reference (either the ORGASM joke or the implied rape). Menu The background is the top part of the movie poster with Mafdominus, zoomed in due aspect ratio issues. A black bar appears saying Chapters and Play. The music used for the root menu is the opening music for Unbreakable. Chapters There are 23 chapters. The chapters menus have a black background along with the black bar saying Previous, Next, Back to Menu, and Resume Movie. The music used is a 30-second clip of the Orange Man, a song also used in Unbreakable. Movie The movie is the same as seen on YouTube, but the Rodan Teaser is cut out. Artwork This is standard as a DVD R usually has its company logo, and specs, along with a space to write on the disc. On the top it has a ad for Rodan, the billing board, and the tech specs of the movie. Deleted Scenes According a community post, originally MAFDOMiNUS was to get stuck in quicksand and Zilla and gru were to rescue him. The scene got cut but storyboards reveal how it would've played out. There are several scenes in the trailers that didn't end up in the movie implying that those scenes were either early takes or deleted scenes. Trivia * On February 24,the entire movie accidently got released. But MAFDOMiNUS deleted it quickly. * The MAFDOMiNUS plush toy is an exclusive plush only found in Universal Studios. * The YouTubers that cameo in the movie are TREY the Explainer, LEMMiNO, Markiplier, Mumkey Jones, SMG4, Mugs N' Mics, NeedleMouse Productions, Vsauce, Ween - Topic, and Lbrosfilm. Viziepop's video was seen briefly on the TV by Zilla, and Obviously Dabhdude and Cleverix have speaking lines. Did we mention SuperMarioLogan is the villain? * Orignally Yoshi Player was to appear in the movies but got replaced with Cleverix. * When Zillas says "Where's the real MAFDOMiNUS in another world?" at the beginning of the movie, it directly forshadows MAF getting teleported to the real world where he encounters Mitchel Reyna, MAFDOMiNUS himself. * the post credits reveal that The MAFDOMiNUS Movie takes place in the MAFverse * Most of the movie's soundtrack is borrowed from "Unbreakable" one of MAFDOMiNUS' favorite movies * Gru is the only character that doesn't have a voice actor as only clips from Despicable Me are used, but nonetheless Gru would be voiced by Steve Carell. * The scene with Mr. G Reaper apparently took at least 90 takes, including reshoots, this is due to the actor stumbling his lines frequently. * MAFDOMiNUS actually went to El Salvador to film scenes that resemble a jungle on Isla Nublar ** When Maf is asking the local if there is any Burger Kings, you can hear him say El Salvador. * There are several movie references, notably when MAFDOMiNUS says "Snakes why did it had to be snakes" an obvious reference to Indiana Jones, and later when he says "I maybe you haven't been keeping up with current events Zilla, but I just got my ass kicked!" Is a reference to Aliens. * The movie that MAFDOMiNUS and Gru were watching was Hellboy, this also foreshadows Gru's death because the scene was when Hellboy's father dies. * When Zilla was watching Hazbin Hotel, the scene is when Charlie first encounters alastor on the doorway, This forshadows the scene with Godzilla and Zilla later on in the movie... They even have the same exchange. * Godzilla has a different voice actor then the one in MAFverse (Although they are supposed to be the same character.) * The inspiration for the Logan talking to Zilla scene was the scene in Avengers: Age of Ultron where Ultron monologues to Black Widow. * The original plot of the movie was going to involve time traveling. This evident in the earliest poster from June 2018. * Tyler Bettineski, the voice actor for Godzilla, has troubles with his microphones and is the reason for his quiet dialogue. * On May 30th, 2019, Mafdominus released an image teasing an Assemly Cut version of the Mafdominus Movie. * Most of the lighting in Mr. G Reaper's scenes was done by the actor himself. Gallery File:The MAFDOMiNUS Movie - Official Trailer (HD) File:The MAFDOMiNUS Movie - Official Trailer 2 (HD) MAFDOMiNUS Poster.png|MAFDOMiNUS 62b49ddac9b9a61-a-nw-p.png|Zilla cb7b48944824821-a-nw-p.png|Gru d2f537acd905f2d-a-nw-p.png|SuperMarioLogan 77e56d491620ce9-a-nw-p.png|Godzilla 887ae2e6a6e0451-a-nw-p.png|Mr. G Reaper The MAFDOMiNUS Movie Thumbnail.png|The Original Thumbnail Deleted Scene.png|A deleted Scene Wiki-background|The first poster released on MAFDOMiNUS' Twitter back in june of 2018 Errors *The Warner Bros. logos used in the trailer have the TimeWarner byline, however, Warner Bros. is now owned by WarnerMedia (AT&T). It's possible this error will carry on in the movie. *When Zilla says "MAFDOMiNUS Get out of there!" the voice is slightly off sync with his lips. *In the scene where real life MAFDOMiNUS shows fictional MAFDOMiNUS the teleportation machine, He re-does what he says, but it was obvious MAF forgot to cut that part out. *Some Gru lines have spelling errors *PLOT HOLE: If MAFDOMiNUS and Zilla have special locating senses, that are able to locate lost remote controls and is the reason why Mr. G Reaper hires them specifically to track down Logan. How did they not notice Gru was in their back-pack? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:The MAFDOMiNUS Movie Content